When the Lights Go Out
by Sally Tomato
Summary: Klaus's attempt on Caroline's life has a domino effect no one could have seen coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Klaus's attempt on Caroline's life has a domino effect no one could have seen coming.

**A/N:** This is set post 3x09, and even though the new episodes haven't aired I can say with supreme confidence the story goes completely AU from there. This started off as what was supposed to be a one-shot and took on a life of its own as a full out fic or series of short fics depending on how I write it. I hope it lives up to what I have created in my head. I'm actually really nervous about it.

* * *

><p>There were some things about being a vampire no one ever bothered to tell Caroline Forbes. Things she had to learn the hard way. For instance, a vampire doesn't always choose to flip the switch to turn their emotions off; sometimes the fuse box blows and everything goes straight to hell.<p>

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

It was like any other day in Mystic Falls. Someone was seeking revenge, a big bad was wreaking havoc, and 98% of the population in the tiny, supernatural magnet of a town were completely oblivious to it all. And as it so often happened, there was an attempt on Caroline Forbes's life.

"Mom! Have you seen my notebook?" Caroline called from upstairs.

Liz Forbes sighed looking at an overly bright, doodled on spiral sitting on the kitchen table, "The yellow one?"

"Yes!" Caroline confirmed.

"It's down here."

"Thanks Mom," Caroline came running gracefully down the stairs at human speed, backpack in tow.

"You're going to be late for school," Liz chided.

"Naw," Caroline winked. "I'll just run," she vampire sped to pick up her notebook to prove her point.

Liz held back a chuckle before telling her daughter seriously, "You need to be careful about being seen."

"I know Mom," Caroline smiled.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Tyler Lockwood made his way toward his car slowly. Something was off. He could almost feel the world spinning off kilter ever since his break up with Caroline. But while he considered losing her tragic, there was something else setting him on edge. The hair on the back of his neck, metaphorical or otherwise, had been raised for days.

"Tyler," Klaus drawled startling the boy from his thoughts.

Tyler turned to his maker neutrally. While he knew to be weary of Klaus, ever since the night he had been turned into a hybrid his forced loyalty toward the Original countered this knowledge. His instincts were constantly at war.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Tyler crossed his arms as he turned from his car.

"Not happy to see me I take it?" Klaus smirked.

Tyler didn't answer. Silence was easier than explaining the mess in his head.

"Alright then," Klaus conceded. "I'll just come right out with it then," the Original Hybrid made his way toward his fledgling. "I need you to do something for me."

When Klaus didn't elaborate, Tyler prodded, "What's that?"

"I need you to kill Caroline Forbes."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Have some breakfast," Liz pointed to the stove where eggs and sausage waited.

Caroline raised her eyebrow suspiciously, "You cooked?"

"Yes," her mom confirmed.

"Why?" she made her way toward the stove looking at the food as if it were the breakfast foods were completely foreign to her.

"I just figured we could eat together," Liz explained.

Caroline picked up a sausage link with trepidation and took a bite. Her eyes widened with surprise finding them to actually be quite good. She turned back to her mother even more suspicious. "Mom, I haven't seen you cook anything more complicated than a Hot Pocket in years. What is going on?"

Liz huffed, "Can't I just be a good mom?"

"You are a good mom," Caroline argued, "but you don't cook." She set the link on a plate, placed her hands on her hips, and raised an eyebrow. "You're starting to worry me. Did grandma die?"

"No, Caroline," she laughed on the end of a defeated sigh, "your grandmother is still alive."

"Then what's going on?"

"I worked out some vacation time," Liz finally admitted. "We're going to New York over your Spring Break."

Caroline gaped at her mother for ten seconds before squealing, "No way!" hugging Liz just a little too roughly.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"No!" Tyler snarled. "I won't do it."

Klaus let out a dark chuckle, "Your indignation is adorable."

"You can't make-" Tyler stopped short quickly breaking eye contact.

"To wax poetics, 'therein lies the rub,'" Klaus quoted grabbing Tyler's face with both hands. "And she won't be the only one of your friends you kill," he promised turning Tyler's face back toward him.

"Please don't," Tyler begged trying unsuccessfully to break Klaus's hold.

"I hate resorting to this, but desperate times," Klaus explained. "He has my family."

"Wha-? Who?" Tyler grasped, "Who has your family?" he implored hoping to buy some time.

"Stefan Salvatore," he growled.

"So kill him!"

"Soon enough," Klaus promised, "But first things first." He locked eyes with Tyler.

"No!"

"Kill the Forbes girl." He commanded.

"I'll kill her." Tyler repeated.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Can't breathe," Liz gasped.

Caroline released her mother, "Sorry!"

"It's okay," her mom chuckled. "So I take it you approve?"

"Oh yeah," Caroline agreed. "I love you Mom!"

"I love you too, Caroline," Liz smiled softly running her hand through her daughter's hair.

The two blondes served themselves breakfast chatting animatedly.

"I had this whole morning planned out, but you just had to go and have things your way," Liz grinned lovingly at her daughter.

"Sorry," Caroline grinned back unrepentantly.

"I bet," Liz shook her head. "You're-" she was interrupted by the door crashing in. "What the?" she stood from her chair before Caroline stopped her.

"Wait here Mom," Caroline lightly pushed her toward the kitchen's island. "Hide until I come back for you."

"Caroline-" her mom tried to argue but Caroline had already rushed out of the room.

Caroline rushed to the front door and found a visibly upset Tyler practically trembling as if to control himself. They locked eyes and he made to move toward her but grabbed onto the door frame as if to hold himself in place.

"Caroline, you need to run," he warned.

Instead of heeding his warning she stepped toward him. "Tyler, what's-"

Before she could finish her question of concern, he grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the wall.

Caroline stood quickly taking the defensive.

"He's compelling me." Tyler explained as rushed her again. This time he pushed her further into the house. A book case broke her fall. "I'm sorry!"

Caroline adapted quickly. This time when he rushed her she grabbed his arm and used his momentum to throw him across the room like a rag doll. A rag doll that crashed through the plaster of the wall he landed against. She took the opportunity to start running. She hadn't made it out the door before he grabbed her by the hair, yanking her back, and throwing her clear across the living room. Before she could get back up he was pulling her up by the arm and throwing her again.

When Caroline got her bearings once more, Tyler was holding a broken piece of the wooden book case.

"Tyler," Caroline looked at him in anxious contemplation. "Put the stake down."

"I can't," Tyler answered with tears in his eyes.

Caroline nodded, "I know," she held up her own piece of the broken bookshelf she had grabbed earlier.

They circled each other before attacking with a flurry of movements. After a few moments, they both were thrown in opposite directions by the other. Tyler had Caroline's stake sticking from his left shoulder. He didn't bother to remove it as he hurled his stake at Caroline using his right hand.

Caroline was getting ready to hit the ground when she felt someone forcibly push her away. Rolling over, Caroline looked up just in time to see the stake embed itself in Liz's chest.

"No!" she shouted. "Mom!" she crawled toward her kneeling mother.

"Oh my God," Tyler cried out.

Caroline cradled her mother in her arms, "Mommy!" Biting into her wrist, she forced her blood into her mother's mouth. When her bite healed, she took her motionless mother further into her arms removing the stake.

"I'm so sorry," Tyler pulled at his hair kneeling next to the mother and daughter. "I couldn't stop myself. Klaus compelled me. He wants revenge, because Stefan has his family."

"Just shut up Tyler," Caroline snapped before turning back to her mother. "Wake up," she shook her lifeless mother and hugged her more tightly at the same time.

After about an hour of waiting, Tyler tried to speak again, "Caroline-"

"Get the fuck out," Caroline yelled, turning toward him, and vamping out with her dead mother still in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN dos:** I'm dying to know! Are you intrigued? Are you bored? Let me know, all feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you so much to JYLlian, black angel Shatakshi, Advocatus Diaboli Emeritus, deargoodbye, LaLaALa521, and Mineola who reviewed the last chapter! They really helped me get this chapter out.

* * *

><p>Elena was worried about her friend. Caroline had been staying at the boarding house for the last week, and hadn't left Stefan's room except to make her mother's funeral arrangements. She was hardly sleeping, and according to Damon when she did she was plagued with nightmares of her mother's last moments. Most concerning, Caroline hadn't fed since her mom died.<p>

Ignoring Elena's voice, Caroline looked into Stefan's bathroom mirror desolately as she brushed her hair. Dressed in a conservative black dress, she picked up the flat iron and finished taming her last wavy bit of hair. "Perfect," Caroline whispered catching a tear before it could ruin her make-up after inspecting herself in the mirror from several different angles.

Elena stepped back in surprise as Caroline opened the door.

Caroline didn't acknowledge her friend as she brushed past her. Not giving Elena a sparing glance, she made her way down the stair case. However, Elena followed closely behind her.

"Caroline, talk to me," Elena grabbed her arm as the reached the bottom of the stairs.

Caroline looked at the hand on her arm for a beat before removing it. "I can't right now. I have somewhere to be." She turned away once more heading for the door.

Elena stared after her friend perplexed. She was almost out the door when it clicked. "Today's your mom's funeral?"

Caroline didn't answer but paused to send a scathing look her way.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked sounding hurt.

Caroline's jaw clenched, "You should try reading the paper more often, there was an announcement."

Without giving Elena a chance to respond Caroline sped out the door. Elena heard Caroline's car rev to life and speed off.

"Blondie's such a joy to be around these days," Damon said dryly appearing at Elena's side.

"She needs time," Elena defended her friend. "She'll be okay."

Damon shook his head, "She saw her mom take a stake for her. She's gonna need a lot more than time before she's anywhere close to okay."

"I know," she hugged herself and closed her eyes as she felt his arms enclose around her.

Elena was constantly surprised by Damon. One minute he could be a manipulative bastard and the next moment he'd behave like the most astute man she'd ever known.

Damon broke their moment kissing the top of her head, "You need to get ready." He disappeared for a second coming back with a black dress.

Elena took the dress looking Damon in the eye, "Thank you," she said softly kissing his cheek before walking back up the stairs.

A few, short minutes later, Elena returned to a waiting Damon. In typical Damon fashion the dress was just a little too short. She rolled her eyes almost fondly at his ogling her legs. Taking his arm she allowed him to lead her to his car. Together they made their way to Liz Forbes's funeral.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

It was a gloomy day. Dozens of people surrounded the casket raised over the freshly dug grave in the Mystic Falls Cemetery listening to the preacher say a few words about the late sheriff.

Caroline wasn't listening to the graying, collared man though. She stared blindly at the mahogany box trying to wrap her mind around the fact her mother was in there; that her mother would never leave that box. It felt like a lifetime since she'd talked to her mom. At the same time, it felt like just a few minutes ago they'd been eating eggs discussing promises of New York.

And then…and then it all would come back: Tyler, being thrown around, fighting, a stake being thrown, and holding her lifeless mother. For hours she'd held her, staring into dead eyes, begging for her to wake up.

The skies opened as the service ended. What started as a light drizzle was a downpour by the time her mother had been lowered into the ground. People were huddled under umbrellas hurrying back to their cars. Caroline let the rain beat down on her, not bothering to move.

Her friends waited for her. When the rest of the crowd had left, they approached her. Matt covered her with his umbrella, but she didn't seem to notice. With Jeremy's help he started to usher her toward her car, but she didn't move.

Caroline stood in front of her mother's grave filled with pain and guilt. She wished her friends would just leave her the hell alone.

"Caroline," Bonnie tried, "let's go home."

Bonnie's words reminded her of the current state of her home with broken furniture, cracked walls, and her mother's blood. Something snapped. Caroline felt a shift inside of her. Pain and guilt still there but locked away where she couldn't reach. She found in their place a cold emptiness.

"Come on," Damon said adjusting the umbrella he shared with Elena to better cover her.

"Just leave me alone," Caroline muttered.

"We're here for you Caroline," Elena insisted, "anything you need."

Caroline growled, "I said to leave me alone."

"Caroline?"

"Care?"

Several people asked simultaneously astounded with her reaction.

Damon gave her an assessing look, "Blondie, did you-"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted pushing him so he landed several yards away on his back before she ran off.

"What was that?" Elena asked running to Damon's side.

"I'm not a hundred percent certain, but I would guess that's Caroline turning it off," Damon got up looking in the direction Caroline had run off in.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

In some woods far away from Mystic Falls, Klaus had just finished draining a couple of campers.

"Tyler," he called out sensing his hybrid. "If I had known you would respond to my request so soon, I would have saved you some," he gestured toward the bodies at his feet as Tyler emerged from the trees.

"I'm not here for a social visit Klaus, no hostess gifts required," Tyler sneered angrily. "What do you want?"

Klaus wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth using his sleeve, "What is it with your generation's lack of manners? In my day we respected our elders." Klaus finished his statement by lifting Tyler off the ground by the neck.

Tyler struggled for breath grabbing Klaus's wrist with both hands. After a while Klaus grew impatient and threw Tyler to the ground. "You're entirely replaceable Tyler. You'd do well to remember that."

Tyler rubbed his neck staying down, "If I'm so damn replaceable, why can't someone else be your little, bitch assassin?"

"Because," Klaus smirked offering Tyler a hand to help him up, "having your friend try to kill you is much more damaging than when a stranger does it."

Tyler glared taking the offered hand. Klaus opened his mouth to say something more, but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Stefan," he answered cheerily.

"I warned you what would happen if you started killing them Klaus," Stefan said without preamble.

"_I_ haven't killed anyone." Looking at the bodies laying a few feet away, he amended his statement, "that you know."

Misunderstanding, Stefan stated, "I heard about Liz Forbes."

"As did I," Klaus eyed his hybrid, "tragic really, but I didn't kill her."

"I don't care about technicalities Klaus," Stefan grouched. "She's dead and it's your fault."

"No Stefan," Klaus countered, "it's your fault. You started this game knowing there would be collateral damage. Give up now before things get serious."

There was a pause before, "You forget have things to lose too Klaus." Stefan threatened. "You should know better than anyone this isn't a game anyone is going to win. The stakes are too high."

"You're right about that," Klaus conceded. "The question is what each of us is willing to lose. Because _you forget_ your friends and brother can be killed. My family and I can't, and I have forever to look for them." With that he hung up.

"Tyler," he turned sharply to the hybrid. Before Tyler could respond, he locked eyes with him compelling, "You're going to go get me a couple pints of Elena Gilbert's blood. Use force if you have to. Oh and Tyler, this time no substitutions. I need _Elena's_ blood."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

It was a couple of hours of running through the woods before Caroline pieced together what had happened. She had flipped the switch. Only, it hadn't been a decision she consciously made. Something inside of her had shorted, and now she was left hallow. She felt more alone than she had ever been in her life. She had no one, not really. Everyone had their own problems to contend with.

More detached than she could have imagined herself she contemplated the last week. Her contemplation filled the emptiness inside of her as she came to one conclusion: Klaus had to pay for taking her mother from her. The only question was how could she possibly go after someone as powerful as Klaus when so many others older and stronger than her had failed?

Interrupting her from her thoughts, Caroline's vampire hearing picked up on a fight happening a few miles from her. She ran toward the commotion just in time to see one of Klaus's minion hybrids throw a brunette up against a tree. She held back her surprise seeing it was Elena.

She watched on carefully trying to choose a moment to interfere. There were seven of Klaus's hybrids. After a few minutes of watching, she realized it was Katherine surrounded by the hybrids not Elena. Calculatingly, she stood back watching the situation unravel, and contemplating whether or not to interfere now that she knew it wasn't Elena. They were close to injecting Katherine with vervain when Caroline stepped in.

After pushing the hybrid that held Katherine off her, she helped the woman who had killed her fend off the rest of the hybrids. Not until the hybrids were all dead did Caroline wonder why she hadn't let Katherine be taken by them. Deciding not to dwell on it, she chalked it up to the spite she held for Klaus.

The two women watched each other wearily as if waiting for the other to attack. Finally, Katherine cocked her head, silently asking the same question Caroline had just pondered.

Caroline simply shrugged. "You owe me," the blond said instead of answering and ran off for what felt like the millionth time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN dos:** Like where things are going? Not so much? Let me know what you think, all feed back is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I haven't updated this story in a couple of weeks, because this chapter was really giving me trouble. I'm hoping you all respond well to this and don't kill me. WARNING: Things take a very dark turn in this chapter.

Thank you to LaLaALa521, JYLlian, RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy, angellus08, Mineola, and S who reviewed chapter 2. Whenever I was about to give up, I'd read these and they kept me going.

Also, I'd like to note I had this entire story plotted out before the new episodes premiered. Any similarities to the new episodes are purely coincidence.

* * *

><p>Caroline didn't go back to the boarding house. Instead, she went to her home of broken walls and dreams for the first time since her world unraveled. It hadn't been touched since Damon had forcibly removed Liz from her arms and dragged Caroline out of the house kicking and screaming. Removing the police tape from the door and stepping through it, she took in the scene rather dispassionately. She passed over the debris making her way inside as if the state of the house were entirely normal stopping at the dried pool of blood only for a moment before continuing on upstairs to her bedroom.<p>

Her first instinct after saving Katherine and murdering those hybrids had been to go out hunting for something a little more alive, a little more edible. But half way to the Grill she spotted Matt and Jeremy. After some eaves dropping she discovered the entire gang was out looking for her. Hence why she was currently pulling pajamas out of her drawer for after the shower she planned on taking rather than sucking somebody dry.

Entering her bathroom she put the water on as hot as she could ignoring her hunger in favor of washing away the dirt she had accumulated over the last several hours. As the hot water rinsed the soap from her body taking the grime of the day away with it, Caroline's mind drifted back to ripping the hearts out of those hybrids.

It had felt…right. More so than anything else had since her mom died. With that thought the inklings of a plan began to form; a plan that involved hybrids and doppelgangers, and resembled punishment rather than justice.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Elena stretched groggily as her alarm woke her. She had hardly gotten five hours of sleep the night before. They had spent half the night looking for Caroline only to come up empty. She was no where to be found. Elena's mind continued to drift to thoughts of her friend as she stretched for her morning jog.

Caroline had always put so much emotion into everything she did, and she never hid how she was feeling either. Elena couldn't imagine her any other way. She didn't know what to expect now that bubbly Caroline had turned it off, but she it terrified her all the same. Because despite the fact Caroline really did live up to the name Vampire Barbie, she was still a vampire and a vampire with the switch flipped was never a good thing.

Elena set her pace a little faster than usual almost as if she were attempting to outrun all the problems in her life, but she couldn't stop thinking about them. Stefan was playing hide and seek with the psychotic original hybrid who called it fair game to threaten her loved ones in retaliation. All of which had of course led to Sheriff Forbes's death, and Caroline's break down at the funeral. And there was nothing she could do about any of it.

She pushed harder making her lungs burn after only a couple minutes at the speed her legs were propelling her forward. Instead of stopping to catch her breath, Elena pushed herself harder. She wouldn't be weak. She couldn't afford the luxury.

She felt like she was flying. Her feet felt like they only pushed off the ground for half a second, and she was hardly able to pull oxygen into her lungs, but she wasn't thinking or worrying or moping.

Elena was just about to make a right back toward her house when something struck her causing her to fall. Unable to catch herself in time, the back of her head met the concrete sidewalk. Disoriented, she tried unsuccessfully to stand up. A wave of nausea rolled through her stomach. To her stomach's displeasure, someone yanked her up by the arm much too quickly. She heaved the contents of her stomach onto the person's shoes.

"Ugh, gross," she heard a masculine voice echo.

Looking up, she saw unfocused multiples of Tyler Lockwood right before she passed out.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Tyler tried not to think about what he was doing as her strapped restraints around Elena's wrists. He had compelled a nurse to give him a private room. With her compelled help, he had Elena treated for her concussion.

Elena had been in and out of consciousness since he had pushed her. He strapped restraints around her ankles too just to be safe. He didn't need her hurting herself more by removing the needle currently filling a blood bag. He'd just have to poke her all over again, and she'd been through enough pain today.

Tyler moved to the corner and waited for the scale to indicate the bag was full.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

In her search for Elena, Caroline had found the small puddle of blood reeking of vervain on the path the brunette usually jogged. She had followed the scent to the hospital. It didn't take long after that to find the room Elena was in and subsequently Tyler.

Looking a little wild with her unkempt curls and remnants of the eyeliner she hadn't taken the time to remove since her mother's funeral, Caroline entered the room looking more like a vampire than she ever had.

"Caroline," Elena coughed, relief obvious in her voice.

"Elena," Caroline answered coldly not moving to help her friend. "Tyler," she addressed the hybrid where he stood in the corner.

Tyler swallowed thickly before speaking with obvious pain and contrition, "I don't have a choice, Caroline. I'm being compelled."

"Are you now?" Caroline raised an eyebrow slowly striding toward him until she had him completely cornered.

"You have every right to hate me-" he offered but was cut off by Caroline's mocking laugh.

"I don't hate you Tyler," she informed him.

Seeming to finally remember Caroline had turned it off or maybe just start to believe it, Elena tried to sit up. "Caroline, please, let's just get out of here," she tried desperately.

"You're not going anywhere Elena, and neither is Tyler," Caroline said not taking her eyes off of Tyler.

"Her emotions are off Tyler," Elena warned.

"Oh God, Caroline, this is all my fault. I should have never trusted Klaus. If I could take it all back, if I could die instead of your mom, I would." Tyler told her with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sure you are," Caroline accepted his words indifferently. "I just don't care." With that, she slammed her hand through his rib cage wrapping her fingers around his heart and twisted.

Tyler cried out in pain.

"Oh my God, Caroline! Don't do this!" Elena pleaded. "You won't be able to forgive yourself when you turn your emotions back on."

"I'm a little past caring about forgiveness." Caroline said as she ripped Tyler's heart out through his chest.

Tyler stood upright for a second as the life left his eyes. Caroline moved out of the way as his body fell forward. Throwing his heart aside, Caroline turned toward Elena.

The raven haired girl trembled in fear taking in the sight of Caroline covered in Tyler's blood, unable to see any semblance of the girl she used to know. Her eyes shone not with the bright life they used to, but instead with the gleam of a killer on the hunt. Elena tried to back away and jump from the bed toward the door, but her restraints held her in place.

"You know Elena, it's a shame you pump so much vervain though your system, because I'm starved and you smell delicious."

"Just leave me alone," Elena cried.

"Right after I kill you."

"What?" she asked pulling against her restraints with more effort.

"I really didn't think this was anything personal, but now I realize this is me bringing us full circle." Caroline walked to the side of the hospital bed. "I was murdered in a hospital bed by a girl with your face. And look at us now; here we are in a hospital at the scene of your death, and I'll be the one murdering you."

A resolve that only overcame her during the worst moments of her life settled over Elena as she looked Caroline in the eyes. Instead of showing her fear, she pushed the girl threatening her, "So what? You've wanted to murder me all along and now that you have your emotions off you finally have an excuse? I don't buy it. Why you really want to kill me?"

Caroline smirked and it was so like the Damon they had known long ago Elena felt like she was experiencing déjà vu, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes!" Elena tried sassing but came out a little too genuine, "If I often find myself curious as to why people want to kill me!"

"Well," Caroline licked a bloody finger, "life, and death for that matter, is full of disappointments."

Elena watched on in horror as Caroline bit into her wrist. She tried struggling as the bleeding wrist was held against her mouth but she was no match for Caroline's vampire strength. She held her lips firmly shut, but Caroline closed her nose so she was forced to breathe through her mouth. The too familiar metallic taste entered her mouth, flooding it until she had no choice but to swallow a good amount of the blood.

Caroline withdrew her wrist, and Elena panted for oxygen. Elena shot her a hateful glare muddied with panic.

"Go to hell, Caroline," she seethed as angry tears streamed from her eyes.

"Too late," Caroline's hollow voice replied.

Grabbing Elena's head in each hand, she pulled it sideways. A sickening crack filled the air. Caroline readjusted her head from its awkward angle, and left her lifeless friend before Elena could reawaken grabbing the blood bag on her way out.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Katherine took another drink of vodka strait from the bottle, and then turned back to the handsome, young man she had pinned against the alley wall taking a sip from his bleeding neck. They both groaned in ecstasy. His compelled mind was unable to tell the difference between pain and pleasure. He could only feel a raw, rich sensation coming from is neck.

Katherine groaned in frustration pulling away from the boy when her phone rung shrilly.

"What?" she snapped in place of a greeting to the unknown number.

The voice on the other end of the line surprised her, "Hello to you too, Katherine."

"Caroline? How did you get this number?"

"That's not important." After a pause she answered, "You haven't changed your number since the days you used to like to use me as a spy."

"What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"It's about that favor you owe me, I'm calling it in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN dos:** Surprised? Saw it coming? Let me know, all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
